


"Thank you, Kagura."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [36]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Millianna makes an important decision without consulting Kagura first.
Relationships: Kagura Mikazuchi/Millianna
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	"Thank you, Kagura."

Kagura was accustomed too her wife making questionable decisions, but this one deserved some kind of award.

“Do you not think that we should have spoken about this, Millianna?”

Kagura crossed her arms with a sigh, and Millianna brought a kitten against her face protectively.

“You would have overreacted!” When Kagura raises a brow, her wife gasped and clutches her chest as though she had taken a dagger to the heart. “You would have said no.”

Kagura rolled her eyes. “Of course I would have said no! We already have eight cats!”

Millianna pouted, thrusting her hands back into the box of kittens. Kagura counted four - no, five; Millianna still had one on her lap - and felt a headache forming. She had grown fond of the pets that they already had, but that by no means made Kagura a cat person. Besides, where would they find the time, or the energy, for five kittens? She knelt on the floor, level with the other woman, and lifted a small bundle of fur into her arms. It was black with an adorable white beard and heart-shaped nose. When Kagura looked into its eyes, the kitten mewled, claws catching on the wool of her jumper.

“Where did you find them?”

“Abandoned.”

Strays. Of course. Millianna had always had a weakness for strays; that was how she had found Kagura.

Kagura pressed her lips to the soft fur of Millianna's ears. "We'll nurse them until they're old enough to find permanent homes, okay?"

Even though she was disappointed, Millianna understood why they couldn't have more pets; a family of fourteen was a lot. Not that Millianna believed it possible to keep too many cats.

"Thank you, Kagura." Millianna nuzzled into her wife's side, and they petted the small creatures, until all of the kittens were asleep. They were not far behind, folded in on themselves, curled up against the warmth of each other.


End file.
